


Castle of Silver

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Someone or something has taken Chloe and tried to take Trixie. And no one has been able to find her but we all know one who would hunt her down like if he was a blood hound.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Taking the devil out of hell.

Lucifer sat there on his throne looking out at nothing but thinking of one person. She was always on his mind as his own personal ghost. All he wanted to do was go back up there, pull her against him, and kiss her until she was breathless and do it all over again. If not maybe drag her into his bed and under him for a long, long time. He blinked a couple of times when his dream girl turned into one of his annoying older brothers.

Amendiael walked up closely by Mazikeen. “We got a problem, little brother.”

Lucifer looked worried. “What is it?”

Amendiael opened his mouth to speak when Mazikeen spoke for him.

“Someone’s kidnapped Chloe your Chloe. No one can seem to find her human nor an I or Amendiael can’t find her either. And Dan and Trixie are both with Dan was trying to blame you for it. Until I, Amendiael, Linda, and even Ella pointed out you were gone with noway of you using a phone or anything as to where you are none of that work’s.” Mazikeen said simply.

Lucifer slammed his fist hard on his throne chair. Before he took a couple of calming breaths before he sighed. “I can’t leave your siblings Mazikeen they will break free or could and we can’t have that.”

Mazikeen smiled softly and knelt down before Lucifer. “Name me your heir until your return just brings Chloe back safely to everyone.”

“I hope you said your goodbyes Mazi.” Lucifer stood and placed a hand on her head. “UNTIL I RETURN I LEAVE HELL IN YOUR BRUTAL BUT JUST HANDS AND WHIPS!” He said simply as he heard other demon’s gasp over the whole thing. “Rise Lady Mazikeen and take your seat while I go get my girl back.”

Mazikeen stood and took a seat on the throne. “I did but I told Trixie you would be coming back and would bring back her mom. And hell was going to rise if they hurt her.”

Lucifer smirked before he looked at his brother. “See you topside.” He said before he flew away.

Amendiael shook his head slightly. “My baby brother for you.” He said simply before he flew off after his brother.

Once Lucifer was topside he rolled his neck. “Where was she last located?”

Amendiael looked at him. “She and Trixie were taking a drip over to England. Trixie hoped they would spot you while they were there. And before you ask Trixie was located alone wandering the streets and she is fine. Though she doesn’t seem to remember anything about who or what took Chloe though.”

Lucifer growled slightly over the whole thing. “I’m glad they didn’t hurt the small human but they made a mistake a very big mistake for taking my woman I was trying to keep safe.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Come I want to speak to her before I go hunting. By the way, where did you tell Dan and then I was?”

Amendiael smirked at his brother. “Linda told them Hell, Michigan since me, Mazikeen, and Chloe all told them Hell.”

Lucifer smirked softly before he shook his head as he headed towards his car. “You are going to marry her one day are you not?” He asked hopping into his car once they were there.

“I have asked her a couple of times but never got an answer but I told her next time she can ask me,” Amendiael smirked softly. “Took a page out of your book baby brother.”

Lucifer chuckled as they drove along.

Amendiael mentally sighed as they kept on going until they got out of the car outside of Dan’s apartment. “She’s staying with her dad for the time being.”

Lucifer gave his brother a duh look as he walked up and knocked on the door and waited for them to open the door.

Dan opened the door and glared at Lucifer. “Did you take her?”

“If I did would I be here right now wanting to talk to Trixie? Besides I was in hell none the less and I want to know if Trixie recalls anything about that day.” Lucifer said simply.


	2. Getting information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie fills him on what he needs to know who took his woman.

Dan looked passed Amendiael and glared right at Lucifer. “Why did you take her?”

Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes. “I was in Hell and Chloe knew I had to go for my father’s company. If you wish there are many high up’s like the mayor of Hell that knows me and will speak about me being their as well as some others too on top of that Danny Boy.” He said slightly annoyed. “I just want to talk to Trixie if she recalls anything. It could be a sibling of mine that took Chloe or someone loyal to my father or they think they are loyal to me. Too many things to count.”

“If she does I want to go with you to bring them in,” Dan said stepping to the side to let Lucifer in. “Deal?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Someone should stay and guard the little human or her mom might kill you.”

Dan looked annoyed as he knew Lucifer was right about what Chloe would do to him if he left Trixie alone. “Your right. I don’t like it but your right.”

Lucifer walked in and gave Trixie his charming smile. “Hello, little human.”

Trixie looked up as she put her markers down and ran over to Lucifer. “Your back. To stay right?”

Lucifer smirked at her. “Well, I came to get some information I thought you might have about what happened to your mom. Before I go and hunt her down. Before I swoop in and bring her home safely. Then I will be staying for good.” He said simply. “Me and her as your gift does that sound okay to you?” He grunted when he felt her hug him tightly. “I take that as a yes.” He gently pushed her off of him. “Do you recall anything?”

Trixie smiled at him before she turned and ran to her pile of drawings and came back with one with her mom around a group of angels. And another one were she was with a woman in all black and big glasses and looked like she should be with Scooby-Doo. “These are the ones that took mom. One was really bossy, one looked a little like you but wasn’t, and one just kept saying let’s get going this is silly.” She showed the other picture. “This one helped me get to safety.”

Lucifer smiled as he took the drawings. “Looks like Gabriel, Michael, and Remiel. And at least Azrael was smart enough to make sure to get Trixie to safety.” He sighed softly. “At least our family’s little songbird is still in his silver cage so to speak.”

Amendiael rolled his eyes. “Castiel isn’t in a cage he just doesn’t get out much he just sings a lot and I do mean a LOT.”

Lucifer patted Trixie on her head. “I better get going.” He looked at Trixie. “Mazikeen said to keep practicing.” He winked at her before he turned and walked out.

Amendiael followed after him. “I will go with you.”

Lucifer looked back at him. “Go home to Linda and Charlie I can handle those three cause they took my woman.” He growled as his eyes flashed red before he got into his car and drove away leaving his brother behind.

Meanwhile, Chloe was sitting in a tower in a castle in Scottland. “Really a tower?” She said from the window as she looked around before she pulled herself back in. “Stay in the castle.” She rolled her eyes before she headed to the door and opened it. “Just because they want to draw Lucifer out of hell.” She shook her head slightly. “I hope they really are his siblings and aren’t going to hurt him.” She smacked herself on the forehead. “I’m talking to myself once again.” She grumbled as she headed down to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have updated sooner. But I had a closing shift than an opening shift. And finding out my manager didn't tell me I am a casual employee aka seasonal. So also now job hunting for something better. Besides the fact, the head of the store has lost her ever-loving mind on things about my training and what I do and don't know yet.


	3. Fun talks with brother and father.

It was one long red-eye flight later and Lucifer stood in Scottland looking around with a slight glare to his eyes as he did so. He ignored the females and males that were hitting on him on the flight over and as he moved threw the airport. He is a man or well a devil on a mission to get his woman by any means and drag her back home. Even if he has to throw her over his shoulder and take her back that way. Even to his loft as he couldn’t help the grin on his face as he looked around and hailed a cab and asked to go to the center of town.

Gabriel stood watching his baby brother from the shadows. ‘It’s a good thing I told everyone to stay out of Lucifer’s way or he might kill them to get to the human blessing. And I rather stay alive out of all of this.’ He sighed softly as he watched his brother drive off. ‘Sorry about this baby brother.’

Michael sat in the local pub drinking as he looked towards the door waiting on his ‘twin’ brother to show up. It was on his fifth pint for the day when he heard the door open and he felt a chill run up and down his spine. He didn’t turn around as he felt the chill get closer to him and when he heard and slightly saw someone sit down beside him he finally looked up. “Hello, baby brother.” He held up his hand as his brother growled at him. He pulled out of his pocket a gold card and handed it to him. “You will find the blessing as Gabe kept calling her that at this address. And before you bite anyone’s head off we made sure she was safe there with food and running water. All we asked is that she didn’t leave the castle.”

Lucifer growled at his brother. “Why?”

Michael finished his pint and turned and looked at him in the face. “Because dear baby brother we didn’t want her to get lost or hurt. Because her cranky boyfriend would rip the heads off of his brother’s and sisters who are just trying to help.” He stood up and patted him on his shoulder. “And if your wondering Amendiael and Mazikeen were in on this as well. She’s the reason we could have gone forward with it.” He winked at him. “There is plenty of condoms in that castle too.” He said with a chuckle as he turned and walked out of the bar then.

Lucifer glared at his brother before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yep, I’m going to kill my siblings.” He grumbled as he stood and walked out of the bar and looked up skywards. “What am I going to do with you, father?”

“Do what I have done since you were born my son.” A male voice said from beside Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and looked at him then. “And what is that?”

“To keep on loving you, Samuel.” The man grinned at very Lucifer like grin at him.

Lucifer’s eyes grew wide. “Dad?”

God chuckled softly. “Yes my little Samuel.” He reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. “I guess your mother was right you are just like me.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. “Why do I get the feeling you just cursed me, dad?”

God chuckled softly as he ran a hand over his very short hair. “I think your keeping your girlfriend waiting don’t you?”

“Why does everyone keep calling her that. When I’m not sure what we are besides she is my first love.” Lucifer said annoyed.

God smirked. “Because I call her that.” He patted his son on his cheek before he removed it. “Now I have another hard task if you think you can handle it, my son?”

Lucifer looked at his father. “I’m just glad you’re telling me this time.” He said annoyed. “But what is it, old man?”

God chuckled softly. “To love Chloe Decker with every part of your self. That also counts her daughter as well too.” He looked at his son with love in his eyes. “But you would die for them wouldn’t you, my son?”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment or two. “I go to war against my family for Chloe’s soul. But if its the little human’s time to go I want to escort her to the silver gates. So I can explain it all to her and let her know she is safe with my brothers and sisters who are her aunts and uncles now. Even if her life is taken from her I want to do this for Chloe before catching her killer and drag that scum’s sorry behind into hell to be tortured until the end of time and beyond that.”

God smirked softly. “Duley noted and granted.” He patted his son on his shoulder. “You sound like a father when it comes to Trixie.”

Lucifer made a face at the idea of becoming a father or being one.

God pointed towards a taxi standing there waiting. “Go little one go to your queen.”

Lucifer turned away from his father before he quickly looked back and chuckled seeing him gone. He turned and walked to the taxi and got in and told the driver where to go.

Back inside the castle, Chloe sat at the mini dining area eating her meal and drinking a cup of coffee. She sighed softly once she was done and cleaned up as she wondered aloud. “Where are you Lucifer? Have they told you I am here and what the hell is taking you so long in the first place?” She turned when a knock sounded at the front door. She opened it and almost threw her self at the person. “You’re not Lucifer?”

Michael chuckled softly. “No, I’m his brother Michael. He’s currently talking to our father but he will be on his way shortly. And he’s rather cranky with us siblings but he will be really happy to see you.” He said as he winked at her and turned and walked a few steps away before he flew away.

Chloe shook her head slightly. “I will not stand in his way if he goes and strangles them. Nope, not going to stand in the way of that.” She closed the door and walked to the stairs and sat down to listen for a car or wings coming her way.

Three and a half hours later Lucifer got out of the taxi and paid him before he turned and stared at the castle. “Well, at least they didn’t leave her in the home of that kid Dracula, or I have a lot of dead siblings on my hands.” He walked up to the front door and knocked on it as it pushed open on its own. He shook his head as he stepped inside and turned and locked the door behind him. He turned and sighed softly seeing Chloe asleep on the stairs. He walked up and leaned over her and whispered in a rather sexy tone. “Wake up my love your devil is here?” Before he softly kissed her on her lips.

Chloe woke up with a start and reached out and slapped the person kissing her. “Oh, Lucifer I thought you were your brother Michael kissing me.” She said following him to her feet.

Lucifer glared darkly. “My brother has tried to kiss you I will rip his wings off.”

Chloe reached out and pulled him back to her when he turned and started to walk towards the door. “No leave him alone they all have been kind once they told me what they were doing.”

Lucifer turned back around and pulled her flush against him. “They got me out of hell.”

“And got you and me alone,” Chloe said with a smile. “Are you hungry I could fix you something if you want to wash up?”

“Right now the only thing okay maybe not the only thing I want to do.” He leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. “I’m sure you can guess the other.” He winked at her.

Chloe blushed. “Missed you too and so has Trixie.”

Lucifer swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs and sat down on the bench and pulled her onto his lap. “I talked to my father.”

“Your brother told me. Did it go well?” She asked as she watched him.

“Yes though he told me I sounded like a father when I said when Trixie passes from anything. I wanted to walk her to the silver city gates so I can tell her everything. And if she is murdered I want to drag her killer to hell so he can spend until the end of time and beyond that being tortured.” He kissed her cheek.

“What about my soul hmm? I’m sure you got plains for it?” Chloe asked knowing she would want to be there for both parts but she might or couldn’t do it.

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin. “Why my little detective I’m going to keep you with me until the end of time.”

“And beyond?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Of course just so I can say to you forevermore. Hello detective. Though I do have another way of saying it if you like?” Lucifer asked smiling at her.

“I would love too,” Chloe said with a smile.

In that same sexy tone, Lucifer looked at her and spoke. “Hello, my queen.” He nuzzled against her. “What way do you like more?”

Chloe seemed to think about it before she nuzzled against him. “Hello, my devilish king.” She said right before she nipped his ear.

A shiver ran up and down Lucifer’s spine. “Keep that up detective and you could find yourself in bed.” He said with a chuckle as he nuzzled her. He kissed her neck before he stood up with her in his arms as he carried her towards the closest bedroom.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. “Where are we going?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “To bed.” He looked at her and saw the raised eyebrow look. “If you don’t behave I will strip you of your clothes got me savvy my little saucy wench?”

“When did you become a pirate?” Chloe asked with a smirk as she was placed on the bed as she watched Lucifer strip off his clothes.

“Red-eyed flight and I watched a bunch of pirate movies.” He stripped out of everything and headed towards the shower before he stopped and looked back fully at her. Knowing she could see all his goodie bits. “Stay I will be right back. Misbehave and I might have to get naughty with you.” He winked at her before he turned and headed into the bathroom to take a long shower.

Chloe sat there on the bed thinking about being up to no good. She shook her head slightly before she stood up and stripped out of her own clothes and walked into the bathroom and watched him just standing there with his head under the showerhead and his hand on his cock stroking it slowly. If she didn’t know better she would think she was the devil and he the human that hungers for her instead of the other way around. She stepped to the shower door and quietly opened it as quietly as she could and closed it behind her as quietly as she could as well. Since she was taken and they told her what they were going to do. Her mind came up with many things she thought Lucifer would do to her. But sit her on the bed and tell her to stay wasn’t one of them. She reached out and ran her hands down his back slowly.

Lucifer didn’t hear the shower door open or close. But when he felt someone’s hands on his back he quickly turned around. “Chloe?”

Chloe smiled as she reached out and ran a finger along with his cock slowly. “Can I help you with that?”

“Why because of honor or because I saved you from my crazy brothers and sisters?” Lucifer asked trying to steel himself from the worse.

Chloe shook her head slightly. “No, because I been thinking about the things you were going to do to me when you found me and how your acting wasn’t it.” She looked back at his cock again. “I think I should help you with that.” She said as she knelt down before him as the shower kept on going all around them. She looked back up at him as she reached out and wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke it as she leaned in and licked his cock head slowly.

Lucifer’s hand shot out and placed against the shower wall as he stared down at her with his eyes glowing red in lust and love as he watched her stroke his cock. “Keep that up woman and I will hold your head there as I take your mouth for my self. Before I take another part of you as well too.”

Chloe blushed as she sucked on him again hard before she pulled back. “I have a lot of time to think.”

Lucifer smiled at her. “So have I.” He winked at her. “Before and during my return to hell. But if you want any part of me your welcome to it.” He helped her to stand as he gently pushed her against the shower wall and looked down at her with a wicked grin on his face. “Cause I’m not going anywhere.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips before he tilted his head to whisper hotly in her ear. “When we return home I owe you a date a proper date. And where that ends that’s up to you.” He nipped her ear. “Now unless you really want to have sex with me. You should go before I take you here and now.” He stepped back from her to let her go.

Chloe thought about it for a moment before a twinkle of mischief appeared in her eyes as she stepped out of the shower. She looked back at him. “I will be waiting for you out in the bedroom.”

Lucifer stood there confused as he watched her dry off and walked named into the bedroom. “Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just interviewed at a place that's offering full time. And I have learned I am the only one they were talking too. Waiting to hear about filling out the background check and that means I can leave my current job and be yelled at for not knowing where stuff goes and a whole lot of other problems too.


	4. Oh...oh...oh... oh my.

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed with her legs tucked up under her as she watched the bathroom door waiting for him to come out.

Lucifer finished up his shower and came out dry with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Little miss tease care to explain?”

“Fair play.” She said simply with a smile as she waited for him to notice she was still naked.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he sat down beside her. “What do you want and it’s your’s Chloe?”

Chloe smiled at him. “Anything?”

Lucifer wasn’t sure he liked how she said that but he nodded his head slightly. “Yes, anything.”

“Good.” She moved quickly and straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You still owe me a proper date. But you still have a lot to make up for.” Chloe said with a smile as she wiggled her hips slightly. “Be glad I don’t cuff you to this here bed and take what I want.”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist as he chuckled. “Yes, my love. If you cuffed me to the bed I would behave.” He chuckled softly at the look on her face. “I would try too. Before I break free, flip you on your back, and send us both into the great beyond.” He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up against him. “But if you want some of that now just say it I want to hear you use dirty words just for me and me alone.” He said grinning at her wondering if she would say it at all to him.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. “You know the one thing I thought about if and when you came back from hell besides finally going on real true dates with you?”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “No, but that’s really two.”

Chloe looked at him annoyed before she poked him in his chest. “Smartypants besides that.”

Lucifer ran his fingers up her spine slowly as he had a naughty twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. “Say it and it’s yours.”

Chloe stared at him. “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?”

Lucifer grinned at her. “Yes.”

Chloe mentally groaned before she finally said it. “Make love to me Lucifer.” She said softly as she looked at him.

Lucifer grinned at her before he laid her down on the bed. He stood up and hovered over her as he started to kiss down her body. He nuzzled his face against her stomach before he looked up at her. “Between you and me, it will always be love, not just sex.” He smirked softly as he spread her legs as he knelt down between them. He leaned in and sniffed her center before he kissed her upper thigh. “You seem to love that idea?”

“Shut up Lucifer,” Chloe muttered softly before she gasped when she felt him start to lick her up. She reached out and shoved her fingers into his hair and pulled him up flush against her center. “Oh...Lucifer.”

Lucifer mentally chuckled as he tortured her nub with his thumb as he keeps on enjoying his feast aka her center.

Chloe arched her self towards Lucifer as she came shoving his face hard into her as she groaned his name. She whimpered when he didn’t let up right away on his assault on her poor center.

Lucifer pulled back and licked his lips. “I don’t know what tastes better you or the honey wine from back home.”

Chloe laid there trying to catch her breath as she blushed at his words. “Flatter.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he crawled over her as he smiles down at her. “No my queen I speak the truth.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back and smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. “You should get some rest. We can always finish this tomorrow.” He went to move off of her.

Chloe reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t you dare or else.” She said glaring at him.

“Or else what?” Lucifer asked with a smirk.

“Or else I am going to remove that part of you and put it to work while you work. Do you hear me, Luc… Oh.” Chloe felt Lucifer enter her as she spoke and bottomed out inside of her. “Sneaky.” She said looking up at him trying to look stern but failed.

Lucifer smiled. “I was joking besides I’m going to keep you like this a lot.” He said before he slowly started to move inside of her.

“I might make you pay for that,” Chloe said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “I think that’s fair.”

Lucifer smirked as he moved her legs to his shoulders before he thrust deeper and harder into her. “I think you should make me pay for it for the rest of my immortal life.”

Chloe moaned as she arched into him. “How?”

Lucifer gave her a wicked grin. “Leave that to me. Cause I’m never going to let my first and only love get away from me. I love you, Chloe.” He said right before he went full force as he thrusting into her over and over again.

Chloe was about to say something but all that came out started with her moaning and ending with her screaming out his name as she came for the third time.

Lucifer was nearing the edge for himself as he made her cum for him for the fourth time as he thrust into her and cumming deeply within her as he growled out. “My mate.”

Chloe gasped as she laid there staring up at him trying to catch her breath.

Lucifer to a couple of moments before he carefully moved her legs off his shoulders before he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. “We...should...go get...cleaned up, Chloe.”

Chloe let out a little whimper when she tried to move. “No.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he pulled her against him. “Round two instead?”

Chloe turned her head and glared at him.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “Later.” He lightly ran his hand across her hip when he noticed a black mark on her hip. “Alexa turn the light on.”

Alexa spoke up. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said simply.

“I hope you enjoyed your trip back from hell my king,” Alexa said simply.

Lucifer stared at the 666 on Chloe’s hip with the devil’s symbol beside it with an upside-down heart attached to it. “Hmm?” He then told Alexa to turn off the light and he snuggled closer to Chloe. “Go to asleep my mate.”

“You did something didn’t you?” Chloe asked. “Something good or something bad?”

“Something really good I think my love. The dark powers within me from when I fell bound you to me, my immortalish mate. The immortal part I’m not too sure on though but that’s a task for another time.” He said before he let himself drift off to sleep.

Chloe looked annoyed before she looked skywards. “Where he goes I go.” She yawned softly as she closed her eyes. ‘I’m his ride or dye queen.’ She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere God smirked to himself. “One son mated and one grandson so far. Not bad though I am sure they can all do better than that.”

THE END!


End file.
